


Call Me Petyr

by PetyrAndSansa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetyrAndSansa/pseuds/PetyrAndSansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark is no longer a pawn in the game of thrones, she's taken the things she's learned form Lord Baelish and Cersei and put them into motion. Why did Sansa lie for Petyr what happened in the room after the camera cut away? "Tears aren't a woman's only weapon. The best one's between your legs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Petyr

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I feel very strongly about this pairing, which is why I chose it for my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lord Baelish enters Sansa's room after she lied to the elders to save him. "Why did you help me?" he asks. "They would have thrown you through the moon door if they found you guilty." She replies. He gazes at her quizzically, "That's not an answer." Sansa has yet to look up at him, "They would have executed you, what would they have done with me?" He thinks for a short moment, "I don't know." She continues to sew, "Neither do I." He continues to look at her "Better to gamble on the man you know than the strangers you don't?" Sansa says nothing. "And you think you know me?" he asks. "I know what you want." "Do you?" he replies. Sansa finally looks up at him, she gets up from the bed, she has made up her mind, "You want everything."

Slowly she begins to walk toward him, Lord Baelish stands frozen because he is not sure what she is about to do, her gaze never leaves his, she never falters. She walks until she is standing right in front of him, then she stops; her gaze drops down to his lips, he watches her extremely intrigued and aroused by her surprising actions. After what seems like the longest pause ever, she leans in and kisses him, softly at first, then the kiss deepens. Lord Baelish stands with his arms at his side in shock, unsure of what she is up to, until she begins to press her body up against his and he can no longer restrain himself. He wraps his arms around her pulling her tightly into him. One hand moves down to the small of her back, while the other moves up a knots itself in her hair. Sansa's lips part, allowing Lord Baelish's tongue to explore her mouth, tasting her for the first time. He decides that it is time for him to take over this unlikely situation. 

He whirls her around and pushes her up against the door, and a soft moan escapes from her lips. He presses the length of his body up against hers and begins to kiss her neck while his hands venture down to begin unlacing her dress. "Lord Baelish." She says softly, causing him to stop, wondering if he may have gone too far, but she doesn't stop him. He lifts his mouth to her ear panting from the intensity of the kiss, and says in a low voice, almost a growl, "Call me Petyr." He continues to disrobe her until her dress falls to her ankles and she stands there completely exposed. He moves from her neck back to her lips, while his hands traced every part of her body that he could manage at this angle. He breaks the kiss, somewhat unwillingly, and she just looks at him, he slowly begins to lead her back to the bed. Petyr sits down and motions for Sansa to sit next to him. His eyes trail down her body and back up to her eyes, he says, "You are more beautiful than she ever was." He leans in to kiss her again his hand, resting on her thigh, slowly begins to move inward towards the her aching sex that is dripping with anticipation of his touch. Sansa's breathing catches and she feels Lord Baelish smile on her lips. Sansa gasps, "Lord Baelish." At this point Petyr realizes that he is going to have to break her out of this little habit of calling him "Lord Baelish." He ventures deeper is side of her, feeling her warmth surrounding his fingers, "What did you call me?" he asks. "Pe-Petyr." She corrects breathily. Sansa can barely control herself, no one has ever touched her down there. She gathers her resolve and is determined to take back control of the situation. With trembling hands she begins to undress him. 

After a few seconds he senses that she is having trouble and removes his hand from inside her to help her. Once he is fully undressed Sansa pushes him down onto the bed and she climbs on top of him, he doesn't enter her quite yet, he just sits and enjoys her warmth and her beauty. Slowly she begins to move on top of him, once she realizes the effect this has on him, she smiles. Petyr's eyes close as he feels her skin sliding across his throbbing member a low moan escapes his throat. Sansa begins to speak, "Lord Bael-." He cuts her off with one swift motion rolling over and ending up on top of her with his lips at her ear and repeats, in the same low growl like voice, "Call me Petyr." He enters her, slowly, carefully, almost lovingly. Sansa is shocked by the sudden shooting pain, the burden of being a maiden, she grimaces and muffles a cry. Petyr caresses her face, "It's all going to be okay, just wait a moment." He continues to push into her until he is completely inside her, all the while kissing her neck, he waits for her to get used to him inside her before continuing, not wanting to cause her any more pain than necessary. Once she seemed to be okay with it he began to pull out slowly before pushing back in. Sansa's eyes were closed, the pain was finally subsiding and transforming into pleasure. Her hips began to rock, meeting his thrusts, her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him into her, their moans began to fill the room, and he takes this a sign to speed up grabbing her hips with enough force to bruise her. Sansa opens her eyes and sees the pure ecstasy on his face, she reaches up and pulls him down for another heated kiss.Petyr breaks the kiss and pulls out of her without warning, her eyes open, she is confused. "Turn over." He commands, she does as she is told. He slams into her and continues to move in and out of her at a maddeningly slow pace. "Lord Baelish, please..." She whines. He stops, "What was that?" Realizing her mistake she quickly corrects herself. "Petyr, please... faster." Petyr picks up his pace, Sansa matching his thrusts with thrusts of her own. "Sansa…" he growls, almost pleadingly, as he is nearing the edge. "Call. Me. Petyr." He says while slamming into her on each word. She begins to realize how much it means to him for her to drop the formalities between them, so she gives into him completely. "Petyr," she says. Hearing her say his name with such vulnerability alone is almost enough to push him over the edge. He decides not to release inside her for fear of impregnating her and putting both their lives at risk. "Petyr!" She cries out, her breathing getting heavier and her moans louder; he senses that she is almost there. He turns her back over, wanting to see her faces when she climaxes, he wants to relish in the fact that he is the one causing her pleasure. He thrust into her relentlessly, faster and harder than ever beforr, plowing into her like the animal he is, all the while kissing and biting her neck. "PETYR!" She cries out and her back arches up as her very first orgasm rolls through her, her entire body trembles and her center clenches around Petyr's member pushing him over the edge; he tries to pull out of her but she grabs him and holds him there. "I want everything, Petyr." She whispers in his ear. Hearing her whisper his name is all he needed, he releases into her filling her with his warmth; this pushes Sansa over the edge again. "Sansa." He moans, trying to get as close to her as possible to fully enjoy every moment of this. The feeling of their juices mixing together is the most sensational thing either of them have ever felt, it was a connection that neither of them ever wanted to break. Once they finally finished and they both tried to catch their breath, she met his gaze; he leaned down and kissed her, not like before, this kiss was soft, but passionate. Petyr broke the kiss, and pulled out of her, immediately missing her warmth, and she his fullness, and laid beside her breathing heavily.

He caressed her skin and held her until she fell asleep, lazily tracing circles on her alabaster skin, wishing that he could lay here with her forever, but knowing that he can't in case someone comes to check on her. He got up slowly so he wouldn't wake her and got dressed before heading back to his chambers. The next morning he got up still exhausted from the night before, still unable to fully believe that it actually happened. He went out to deal with Robin, the Lord of the Vale.

"I've never left home before, Uncle Petyr, I'm afraid to leave." Said Robin, while walking downstairs with Lord Baelish, he couldn't believe that this was who Sansa was expected to spend the rest of her life with. "You shouldn't be." Baelish replies. "The Lord of the Vale belongs in the Eyrie, mum said. She said it's not safe outside." he whines. "It wasn't safe for her inside. People die at their dinner tables. They die in their beds. They die squatting over their chamber pots. Everybody dies sooner or later, don't worry about your death, worry about your life. Take charge of your life, for as long as it lasts. That is what it means to be Lord of the Vale" Suddenly Baelish notices Sansa at the top of the stairs, he is completely taken with her newfound womanhood. She comes down the stair emanating complete and utter confidence, he is finally convinced that last night did indeed happen, and from the way she was looking at him right now, it will happen again. "Shall we go?"


End file.
